The Good Samaritan
by TheTwoFacedJoker
Summary: They hardly knew each other but when a terrible incident happens, he will be there for her. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A twenty four year old man with sandy brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood outside on the corner of Robinson's flower shop in the chilling, cold November air. His warm breath fogged the window and he quickly whipped at the glass. His blue eyes scanned the shop before landing on a young girl at the cash register, who was helping a customer in line. The young woman had long dark hair, tan olive skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"There she is Chad."

"Where?" Asked the man next to him who had untamed hair.

"Right there." The man said tapping his finger against the glass.

"Her? So that's the famous Gabriella Montez that I've heard you talk about everyday for three weeks."

"Yeah."

"She's not bad looking, come on let's get something to eat I'm starved."

"Ok." The man said finally breaking his eye contact from inside the shop to look at his friend next him.

"Where did you too meet again?" Chad asked as they walked.

"At the library."

"Troy are you serious? The library?"

"Shut up."

"I really can't see you in a library."

"It was for school and I do occasionally like to read." Troy said opening the door to the small dinner, they both entered and took a seat at a booth.

"So what's she like?" Chad asked unzipping his coat taking it off and placing it next to him.

"She's great. She's nice and kind, and funny."

"Sounds like you really like her."

"Whatever."

"Have you ever her out yet?"

"Not yet."

"Are you kidding me? Troy you have to ask her before someone else does."

"I know I just - ."

"No excuses just do it."

"I don't know maybe she just wants to be friends. I mean she's new in the city, maybe she's not looking for a relationship yet."

"You guys have been hanging out right?"

"Just as friends at the library and flower shop."

"Look Troy you should ask her out. This is New York city there are a lot of people here, if you don't ask her out someone else will."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Hi can I take you're order?"

After eating and spending time chatting with Chad, Troy exited the diner. Zipping up his jacket, he glanced at his watch and saw it was getting close to six. The sun was setting and night was drawing nearer. Shoving his hands into his jacket he walked down to the sidewalk to the flower shop. Troy paced nervously back and fourth outside the shop and did not notice a man coming out of the store and bumped into him.

"Sorry."

The man did not say anything and walked off into the night. Troy watched the man turn the corner before pushing the door open to the store. His eyes scanned the shop and saw that it was empty, he knew that it was close to closing time.

"Gabriella?" He called looking down the rows for her. He wandered to the back of store to the freezers and that's when he saw her. She was laying face down her stomach, he rushed to her said and bent down. He rolled her over onto her back and saw that her face was bruised and bleeding. He saw that blood was leaking through her shirt, he slowly lifted it up and saw stab wounds.

"Oh God." He whispered and pulled out his cell phone dialing for help. Troy held her hand as they waited for an ambulance to arrive, he quickly pulled back when he felt a warm substance on his hand. Looking at his hand he saw blood, he turned over Gabriella's hand over and craved in her palm he saw the letters L.R, the trail of blood from them flowing down her arm.

The ambulance ride had been long, it seemed to take forever to reach the hospital. Troy sat waiting in the lobby of the hospital, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now six thirty. He sat there, his fingers impatiently drumming on the armrest of the chair, the clock reading nine thirty.

"Is there anyone here for a Gabriella Montez?"

"I am."

Troy stood up and walked over to the doctor who appeared to be in her forties.

"Is she okay?"

"She had three stabs wounds to the stomach, which tore her intestines we were able to repair the damage in surgery. She has four broken ribs, and a minor concussion. She's lucky the last two girls who came in with L.R craved on their hands, were pronounced dead."

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry it's past visiting hours and you aren't family. She isn't awake anyway and probably won't be for the rest of the night. Go home, get some sleep and come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, thank you."

Troy left the hospital to his dismay, knowing he couldn't do anything to help her. Not yet anyway.

So what do you think good or bad? Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews.

Troy awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring, yawning he turned over and hit the off button. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he sat up and kicked the covers off. Standing up he walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. Running his hand through the water he stepped in, his shirt and boxers lay discarded on the floor. He changed quickly into a pair jeans and a gray hoodie, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his text books off the table, shoving them into his bag. Grabbing a apple from the bowl off the counter and his jacket off the hook, he walked out the door and down the steps out of the apartment. The cold air hit his body and he pulled tighter at his jacket, he walked a few blocks before coming to the entrance of the hospital. He walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Gabriella Montez." He told the woman and she typed the name into the computer.

"You'll have to speak with Dr. Ashworth before you can see Miss. Montez, I can page her if you would like."

"Thank you."

Minutes later the same doctor Troy had to talked to the night before appeared.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ashworth." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Troy Bolton."

"I believe we talked last night."

"Yes we did, is Gabriella okay?"

"She hasn't woken up yet but we are hopeful she will today, we're going to keep her here until Friday so we can monitor her carefully."

"That's good I guess."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"Mr. Bolton you may want to sit down, this won't be easy for you to hear."

"What? You said she was okay."

"Upon further examination we found that Miss. Montez was sexually assaulted."

"You mean she was - ?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she was."

"Oh God." He said running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She told him before leaving him alone in the waiting room.

Troy left the hospital and rode the subway to his next destination. He walked into the large building and sat in the back row and sat next to Chad.

"Cutting it close aren't you?"

"I had some things that I needed to check on."

"All right class let's begin." A man wearing a gray suit and tie said as he began to write on the chalk board.

Gabriella opened her eyes and felt a throbbing pain in her head. She tried to sit up but felt a burning pain in both her stomach and ribs. She rubbed her hand over her abdomen and could feel the bandages under her thin hospital gown. Gabriella looked up and saw a nurse enter the room.

"It's good to see your awake." The nurse told her checking her vitals and pouring her a glass of water, Gabriella took it gratefully.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts and I'm sore."

"That's to be expected."

Gabriella looked around the room and down at her battered body.

"What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Okay class that was good, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Hey do you want to get something to eat?" Chad asked.

"No thanks man I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I have some stuff to do."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy arrived at the hospital and was told Gabriella's room number. Walking down the hallway he saw Dr. Ashworth standing outside her room.

"Mr. Bolton it's good to see you again."

"How is she doctor?"

"She's awake."

"Can I see her?"

"In a moment, we need to talk."

"Ok."

"Gabriella doesn't recall the attack, this could be an effect of the concussion or she could be developing post traumatic stress disorder. We have told her what happened but she still doesn't remember."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I suggest you be careful, something could trigger her to remember."

"I'll be careful, can I see her?"

"Yes, you may go in."

Troy cautiously entered the room and saw her sitting up in the bed.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said giving him a small smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop by."

"I stopped by before but you weren't awake." He told her, stepping closer to the bed.

"Yeah I know, the nurses told me."

"Can I sit?" He asked pointing to the chair that was next to the bed.

"Sure."

"Did they tell you that your getting discharged Friday?"

"Yeah."

"That's not too bad, only three more days here." He said he reached out to take her hand but pulled back at the last second and began playing with the covers.

"I was going stir crazy today, I don't know how I'll survive three more days."

"I'll bring you some magazines or something tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Troy cleared his throat and looked at his watch.

"I should probably being going, I'll let you rest."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He told her, wanting to give her a hug goodbye but did not know how she would react to human contact.

"All right."

Friday came and Gabriella was being discharged today. Troy had stopped by after classes and offered to take her home. They rode the subway in a comfortable silence and they reached her stop just as it was getting dark. Troy walked her up to the steps of her apartment and Gabriella dug the keys out her bag.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call, you have my number."

"Thank you, for everything." She told him, looking insecurely at her feet.

"No problem." Troy said, controlling his urge to lift her chin up.

"Goodnight." He said walking away and waving goodbye.

Troy arrived home late, he cooked himself a quick meal and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He sat on his couch before turning on the television, he watched tv for awhile before getting out his books and studying. After studying for an hour, he yawned and closed his books. He walked into his room and climbed into bed, letting sleep envelope him. Troy awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, rolling over he looked at his alarm clock and saw it was three in morning.

"_Who could be calling me this late?" _ He thought.

Flipping the phone open he hit the talk button.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, still half asleep.

"Troy?" Asked a desperate voice on the other line.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked now wide awake.

"Can you come over?"

"What's wrong?"

"I remember." 

So what do you think? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"I remember."

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you." She said and hung up.

Troy quickly grabbed his hoodie and a pair of wrinkled jeans that lay on the floor. He found his shoes and slipped them on as he walked toward the door. Grabbing his jacket that was on the chair he put it on and walked out the door. He arrived at Gabriella's twenty five minutes, out of breath for running most of the way. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Troy?" He heard her ask softly through the door.

"Yeah, it's me." He said, he heard the lock turn and the door opened. He had never been inside her apartment before, he had walked her to the door but had never actually gone in. There was a kitchen, a living room, bedroom, and a piano. Unpacked boxes stood, stacked in the corner untouched. His eyes landed and stayed on Gabriella. She stood in front of him wearing a worn, baggy long sleeved shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants that had the occasional hole. Her hair was pulled back in a loose, messy ponytail and her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"Hi." He said taking a step towards her but stopped when she backed away from him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He told her, reaching his hand out to her. She stepped closer to him but did not take his hand and he let it drop to his side

"I'm sorry I called you so late you were the first person I thought of."

"No it's fine, I'm glad you called."

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

"Okay." She walked over to the couch and sat down, Troy stood looking down at her deciding if he should sit but now more cautious of his actions then ever. He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet nervously.

"What happened?" He asked and she did not reply.

"Gabriella what happened?"

"I-I had a nightmare." She told him, looking at her bandaged hand.

"I-I was in the back of the shop locking it up when he came in. He knew my n-name, he told me he need lilacs I-I went to go get them and he attacked me from behind. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. I did try Troy, I really did." She told him tears streaming down her face, her eyes begging him to believe her.

"I know you did, it's okay just take a deep breath." He said rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her shaking body.

"I couldn't get him off, he tore at my clothes and I screamed for help. He stabbed me and I couldn't get stay awake anymore, it hurt too much."

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." He told her rocking her back and fourth on the couch as she sobbed into his chest.

"You're going to get through this, I'm going to help you." They laid on the couch until Gabriella's sobs had subsided.

"Gabriella?" He asked looking down at the girl's head on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Now that you remember your going to need to speak with the police."

"I know." She told him softly.

"Will you come with me?"

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"You should probably get some sleep, your going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep again." Gabriella told him.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked. Damper

"I-I don't know."

"If you want me to, I can sleep out here on the couch and you can sleep in your room. You can lock your door to make yourself safer."

"Okay." She said after a moment of thinking, she did not want to be alone.

"Thank you, Troy, for everything." She told him walking to her room.

"No problem." He said giving her a small smile before she closed the door. He heard the lock click into place and he grabbed a pillow, a blanket and laid down the couch. He closed his eyes and let sleep engulf him. Gabriella leaned up against the door trying to calm her racing thoughts.

"_Calm down, clam down everything is going to be all right. Troy is a nice guy, he said he wouldn't hurt me. Can I trust him? He's being so nice, why would a person do this for someone they hardly know? I need to trust him right now he's all I have."_ She thought before her mind gave into the sleep she had been fighting. Troy awoke some time later, when a scream ripped through the room. Sitting up he could not recall where he was, he heard the scream and remembered. Jumping up off the couch he ran to Gabriella's bedroom door but found it locked. His fists banged against the wood.

"Gabriella open the door!" He cried, banging harder. He heard nothing but her screaming.

"Gabriella!" He called shoving his shoulder against the door. He tried again putting all of his weight into his shoulder, the door gave and he stood in the doorway of the room. He saw broken glass on the floor from the smashed lamp and Gabriella thrashing around in her bed, tears streaming from her closed eyes down her face.

"Please, no. Please stop!" He heard her beg, he rushed to her side and grabbed her wailing arms.

"Gabriella wake up." He commanded, shaking her with little force. Her eyes snapped open they were laced with fear and pain.

"Get away from me!" She screamed trying to pull away from Troy, but he held onto her.

"Gabriella, stop clam down." Troy tried to reason with her but she continued to kick and squirm against him.

"It's me, it's Troy." The kicking stopped and she stopped pulling away from him.

"T-Troy?"

"Yeah, it's me." He did not release his hold on her until her shaking body had subsided.

"I'll be right back." He told her getting off the bed, carefully avoiding the glass that lay on the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'm coming back." Troy returned a moment later with a broom and dustpan in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Here." He told her handing her the cup.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip.

"So maybe locking your door wasn't the best idea." Troy said.

"Yeah."

"I'll pay to repair the damage."

"No don't worry about it."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Troy asked as he knelt down to clean up the glass.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Troy said letting it drop, looking out the window he could see the faint glow of the autumn's sunrise.

"You look like you need some fresh air, do you want to get some breakfast?"

Gabriella nodded her.

"Good, let's go."


End file.
